1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to disposable cups, more particularly, a disposable cup with an improved holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable cups have gained wide popularity because of they are convenient to use. However, such disposable cup devices contain certain defects. For instance, prior art cup devices are made of paper or plastic and therefore if such disposable cups are used to receive very hot drinks, since the thermal insulation properties are not adequate, the user of the cup may have extreme difficulty in holding such a cup filled with a hot liquid, resulting in injury to the user. One solution is to provide a holder for the disposable cup, which is typically made of a paper or plastic material. Such a fastening or holding device attached or clipped typically to the edge of the disposable cup enables a user to avoid direct thermal contact with the cup device filled with a hot liquid. Such a design can solve the problem of direct thermal contact with the contents of the cup, yet it is still inconvenient to use because the disposable cup and the attached holder are two separate elements. Providing for a cup and a separate holder that is later assembled together will add to the production cost, as well as the labor cost in assembling the cup with the separate holder.